I Like Your Music, Pearl
by cuddleskitty
Summary: Amethyst pointed at herself questioningly. "Me? I've been in here for, like, basically the whole time. It's kinda easy to sneak up behind ya, P." Some Pearlmethyst drabbles because I really felt like writing some Pearlmethyst.


Pearl's fingers glided gracefully over the violin, melodic sounds echoing around her room. The bow swung smoothly back and forth across the strings, creating such classical music that could only be rivaled by Beethoven or Bach. Pearl drank in the rich tones that her violin brought forth, her eyes closed in rhapsody. Swaying side to side in time with her music, she began gently plucking the strings of her violin.

After a short while, Pearl drew her song to a close, slowing her movements until she stopped altogether. Suddenly, the sound of somebody clapping could be heard. Pearl whipped around to face Amethyst, who had, apparently, taken a seat behind Pearl while she played.

"Wha-what are you doing in here?" Pearl managed to get out.

Amethyst pointed at herself questioningly. "Me? I've been in here for, like, basically the whole time. It's kinda easy to sneak up behind ya, P."

Pearl rubbed her arm sheepishly, then realized something. "Wait, you've been listening to my classical music? You said you hated classical music."

Amethyst turned slightly purple, hoping Pearl wouldn't notice. "Well...yeah. I always thought it was really boring. But the way you play, it makes it _not_ boring, somehow. I can't really explain, but I, ummm...you play really good, Pearl."

Amethyst had Pearl's full attention now, seeing as how her face had turned completely blue. She stuttered, struggling to say something to the smaller gem. She swallowed in a failed attempt to get her mouth from being so dry. She swallowed once more. "Y-you...like my playing?"

Amethyst refused to make eye contact, choosing instead to make little swirling motions on the floor with her finger. "Umm, yeah. It's really...nice." She found the courage to smile up at Pearl.

Pearl's face turned an even darker shade of blue. The darkest Amethyst had ever seen. Pearl grinned lopsidedly, offering her hand to Amethyst, who was still sitting on the floor. Amethyst took Pearl's hand, standing up beside her.

Suddenly, Amethyst began swaying back and forth, her legs wobbling. Before Pearl could catch her, Amethyst smashed right into her, causing both of them to fall in a jumbled heap on the floor. Amethyst looked down at the gem below her apologetically. "Heh, sorry, P. My legs fell asleep, I think."

Pearl looked up at Amethyst on top of her. "It's alright, Amethyst. I understand."

Amethyst grinned at her in a very Amethyst-like fashion. She suddenly realized that she was on top of Pearl in a very awkward position, and turned a very dark shade of purple. Pearl soon got the message as well, as her face became very very blue once again.

Amethyst scrambled to her feet. "Uhhhmmmm..."

Pearl stood up beside her, taking the time to brush herself off. "Well..."

Amethyst looked up at the taller gem, her face still very purple. _Screw it!_, she thought. She leaned closer to Pearl, until they were almost touching. Being of such grand height differences, she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach the taller gem. She abandoned all thoughts of turning back as she leaned forward, her lips meeting Pearl's. Pulling the slender gem closer with her arms, Amethyst melted into the kiss. She cracked one eye open to look at Pearl. She could barely contain her laughter at the slender gem's expression. Pearl's eyes were unbelievably wide, her face the deepest, darkest blue possible. Amethyst closed her eye again to focus all attention on the kiss, but stiffened with surprise when she felt Pearl wrap her arms around the smaller gem.

The kiss lasted for a bit longer, before they both broke for air. Amethyst stared up at Pearl. "Y-you're not mad at me, are you?"

Pearl giggled, before getting down on one knee so she could be at the same level as Amethyst. "No, I'm not mad. A bit surprised, yes, but mad, no."

Amethyst rushed towards the taller gem to embrace her. No words could describe the way she felt at that moment.

Finally, she said, "Pearl, I think...I love you."

Pearl let go of Amethyst to look her in the eyes. "I...I love you too, Ami."


End file.
